Chains that Bind
by 1000PaperUnicorns
Summary: James Diamonds life couldn't seem to get any worse...until a new teacher arrives at school. After being forced into a situation, James is required to keep a secret, or else endanger the lives of his friends and family.


**Hey ya'll. So it's been a while since I've wrote a story. But I had this random document I found on my computer that I'd wrote like forever ago. I decided to finish it. It's got all four boys of BTR, but I changed their life situation a bit. James is extremely intelligent. He also has a twin. They're both in foster care. In time they meet the other three boys, and they form a really close relationship. Each has his own problems.**

**The focus of the story is on James. I will warn you, this is rated T for a reason. I'm not going to say why yet because it'll bust the story line!**

**Let me know what you think and I'll continue!**

* * *

It all began the morning he walked in his Biology class, first day of school. 'Course at the end of summer break, amidst the hustle and bustle of getting real life back in order, there was always this worry lurking in the boy's thoughts. He'd had this phobia of teachers as far back as he could remember. He and his twin sister had been in and out of foster care the last few years, moving from one family to the next. It was hard getting used to a new life over and over again. And every place they went, it seemed their luck got worse, almost always a continuous downhill spiral…well, at least _his _luck got worse. Teacher after teacher got harsher and colder, and his usual high grades dropped like a ball for no reason. He tried to convince himself it was from all the times Ms. Olsen had slapped him upside the head with her notes, could've affected his polarity. He was never shy to add his independent observation on a subject. Freedom to speak candidly was something many didn't find necessary. _That _was the problem.

Because of his continuously astonishing grades people began to become suspicious. They began testing him. Expecting more than necessary from a seventeen-year-old boy. And apparently somebody thought lowering his grades would help humble him. It got to the point when teachers just got fed up. He was too smart for his own ass. And that mouth of his…they never found a better way to shut him up. Always asking, always debating. The teachers no longer wanted him in their class, angered he would always find some fault in them. The dumbass idiots somehow got all the grace. Gave the teachers a few more inches in height; a little boost to their egos.

But one teacher James Diamond did find humorous, though she hated him with a passion, was Ms. Olsen. She always entered the room smacking something in her hand, whether it was essays or notes, eyeing each one of her students. Almost as if deciding how to best torture the "below average" kids with a big red F- marked on their foreheads. James thought it funny that he was _above _average and still had her mark of disapproval. His F didn't mean _Failure_, it meant _Fucking Annoying_.

"Holy god…" James heard a very exaggerated sigh beside him.

He didn't even bother turning. Given the voice, and it's commonly irritating, whiney texture, James knew immediately the person. He slightly turned his head, and in his peripheral saw his twin sister Halley slumped over, head resting against her desk-somewhere beneath her cascading raven curls that poured all around her like an oil spill. She smelled like one anyway-James winced-with all that scented lotion and Victoria's Secret stuff she insisted on bathing in.

"Mornin' sunshine…" James smiled teasingly as he unzipped his book bag.

"I swear I'm an insomniac!" his sister snarled somewhere under that hair. "An epic fail at life and I'm only 17…"

He shook his head at her lame excuse for not getting enough sleep and grabbed for his "Human Anatomy" textbook. Noticing almost instantly the drawing by DaVinci of the all exposed Vitruvian Man on the cover, he propped the book up so his sister could see.

"C'mon Grumpy. At least you get legal porn this year…" he said, blue eyes bright with sarcasm.

She peaked behind that emo black hair at him and her lazy gaze fixed on the book, then rolled up in her head again and she closed her eyes in disgust.

"James David! Put the book down and stop being gay!"

"Oh you want to know what's even worse?" James jumped forward a bit so his hands now rested on her desk. "We get Ms. Olsen in Bio. Which means Her Majesty the _Bitch _will be arriving in roughly six minutes…" he stated, appropriately glancing at his watch, "…given she has her coffee first. Which leaves her two minutes late from the hour, and that is five minutes from now." Halley's face finally immerged, a huge frown on her sullen features. James put a hand on her shoulder. "Aww, don't look so excited…"

She immediately shrugged off his hand, and he watched with hidden amusement as she rolled her eyes at his facetious remark.

"I should've killed her when I had the chance…" she droned, resting her chin on her desk and looking at whatever was written on the whiteboard.

"Murder is illegal in all 50 states..." James added with a wave of his finger while leafing through his textbook.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that last part…" Halley retorted.

He would've added to her remark if it wasn't for the sudden chattering and wild gestures from the students. James lifted his head from his book to the front of the classroom, where stood a man he didn't expect at all. Very formally dressed. Features sharp as a needle. His long black hair was slicked back and gleamed so brightly of wax, James wondered if it was real at all. He wore a nicely tailored suit. He looked more like a professor from Stanford than a high school teacher. Biology teacher at that.

And where was that infernal Ms. Olsen?

The man swept back his arms and grasped his hands behind his back. Then with a slight lowering of his head he eyed each student as if they had something to hide, coming to rest finally on James.

It felt like something collided with him at that moment. Pain suddenly coursed through his brain. James gasped sharply, bending over and grasping his head in his hands for a moment, wincing at the sting. What the crap just happened? James looked up and noticed the man's eyes on him still. His silver orbs, yet sincere on the outside, deeper had an eerie sharpness to them. James looked around to see if anyone was reacting the same way. But they all just stared like little kids in a church, vaguely interested. Who was this man?

"I am sorry to report," he began in a rugged, sort of husky voice that didn't seem to match his figure at all, "Ms Olsen will not be teaching this class due to some complaints. So…" he began pacing the room, eyeing each one of them. "I will be your substitute teacher for the time being," he added indefinitely, punctuating his speech with rhetorical pauses. "My name is Wolfgang. You all may call me Wolf. And to state my guidelines quickly before we get into the lesson… I especially do not tolerate texting, chattering or whispering in the back. I hope you're all familiar with the rest. If I see any of this you'll be sent to Principle Amaka's lovely office without any explanation. I hope I make myself clear."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of class rang like a siren. James shot out of his seat, already having seen enough of Mr. Wolf. He headed for the door, not even caring if Halley caught up. Something about that man…those silver eyes pierced through him like some high frequency current. He'd never been asthmatic, but for some reason the air in that room had become thick. It almost felt like the man had sucked the breath from him. Literally. He couldn't fully catch his breath.

As he passed the towering Wolf (dear god he was tall) something flashed as it caught the light in the man's meaty hands. James' gaze flicked to it and he found his eyes glued to the object for a second. It was a silver watch, inlaid with gold around the edges. Antique no doubt. But something about it was…different. It wasn't like any normal clock he'd seen…but he didn't have the patience at the moment to give a crap. What he needed was some fresh air and to get away from this strange…man.

"Ok, I know this is going to sound really weird…" Halley's voice piped behind him as she struggled to catch up while wrestling with her bookbag. "But our new Biology teacher is HOT…"

"You're such a creeper…" James groaned, wincing at even the mention of that man's name. James readjusted his backpack and sped up a bit down the hall.

"Oh my god!" she cried running in front of him, smiling one of those stupid clowny smiles that stretched from ear to ear. "You think he's hot too don't you?" She teased. "You're blushing…"

"Halley not now…" James sighed, pushing her aside.

Halley noticed the green in his eyes growing more intense, a sign that he was not only frustrated but angry. She stared at him for a few seconds while she jogged to remain at his side.

"What the fudge is wrong with you?" she cried, confused.

James wrinkled his nose and stared at her for a second.

"_Fudge_?"

"I'm on a swearing diet," she shrugged.

James shot his twin a glance.

"…And why?"

"Don't look at me like that! It's for personal reasons," she said quickly, not wanting to brush aside the original topic yet. "So what's wrong with you? You seem pissed…"

"Pissed is a bad word…"

"Oh, I know it is!" she nearly screamed, becoming frustrated with him now. "But answer my question gosh dammit! WHAT is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just need some fresh air," James said bluntly, still not making eye contact with her. "I got a headache…"

Halley stopped as she watched him walk out the school doors, her hands spread in puzzlement. Why was he in such an _ill _mood?

"Since when did you start getting headaches?" Halley cried just as the door slammed in her face. Her hands slapped at her sides and she turned and vaguely watched as people passed her. That was the worst excuse he'd made up yet. James never got headaches. The kid would probably think he was dying if he had one.

Well so much for that…

Halley turned and made her way briskly down the hall, almost bumping into that new Latino kid, who merely smiled and walked on past her…


End file.
